Bring me back a cone?
by I 4 2 write
Summary: A missing scene from Skin Deep with Rumple and Henry


For the second time in his life, Rumple found himself locked in a cell. Both times were worth it though, as far as he was concerned. The first time had him in the position he needed to be in when the curse was cast. And this time? It had been worth it to give Moe French a taste of what he'd done to Belle. Calling in Clerics! Having her scourged! He was her father, and he'd had her tortured until she'd committed suicide! Now all that was left of her was the chipped cup, but at least he had that back.

His thoughts were broken when he heard someone call his name- or at least his name here.

"Mr. Gold?"

Henry? What was he doing back there? Regina had already left, and Rumple was sure she'd met Henry and Miss Swan at the ice cream shop. Rumple turned to the boy, who was holding out an ice cream cone.

"You said to bring you one back," Henry reminded him.

Rumple hadn't exactly expected they would, but he took the cone with a rare smile.

"Sorry I didn't know what flavor to get. I just figured, well, who doesn't like chocolate? Actually it's my favorite flavor," Henry said

That was confirmed by the chocolate ice cream cone in Henry's own hand. Rumple smiled again and took a lick.

"Mine too, actually. Thank you Henry."

The boy studied him intently.

"I still haven't figured out who you are, but I'm working on it."

Rumple laughed and answered. "You know I'm Mr. Gold, Henry."

It would be better if Henry didn't know he remembered just yet. The boy was clever though. And there were times, a certain look in his eyes or the way he expressed an idea that reminded Rumple strikingly of-. Ridiculous, of course. It was probably only longing for the day he found Bae again that made him see shades of him in Henry, but he couldn't deny he was fonder of him than he would let on.

"I mean the real you. The you that you've forgotten." Henry cocked his head and added "You don't think I'm crazy the way everyone else does do you?"

Rumple shook his head.

"I think you want to help people find hope, and that's a powerful thing. I honestly hope that never changes about you, Henry."

By now Henry had his cone half gone, but it wasn't just the taste of the ice cream that made him smile.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore, you know. I used to be. Like everyone else in town. But then I saw how you are with kids. There's something different about you when you're with kids, especially with Paige."

Grace, Rumple wanted to correct him. He'd done his best to look out for Jefferson's daughter ever since he'd remembered.

"I think you must have been a dad," Henry continued thoughtfully. "My mom and I will help you remember, and we'll find your kids, if you have any."

It took all Rumple's focus to not wince. Henry had no way to know what a nerve he'd it.

"I thank you for the sentiment, Henry."

"You're welcome. You might be harsh running things and seem mean, but there's something more than that. Whoever you really are, I think someone must have loved you once. And that means you must deserve your happy ending too." He sighed. "But that will be a little hard in here. What did Mr. French do to you that you hurt him like that?"

Rumple closed his eyes painfully.

"I'm afraid it isn't what he did to me, Henry."

Both cones were finished, and Henry stuck his hand through the bars, touching Rumple's arm. Rumple nearly gasped. It had been so long since anyone had touched him with kindness.

"What you said, about me helping people find hope? Well, don't give up yours OK? Regina separated everyone here from the ones they love, but they'll find each other, and I don't mean just Snow White and Prince Charming. Whoever you loved, you'll be together again." Then Henry noticed he'd left a trace of ice cream behind when he'd touched Rumple's suit. "Sorry."

"That's quite alright, Henry. My s-" he'd come dangerously close to saying how he remembered Bae leaving dirty and prints on is clothes when he'd been little. "My suit can be cleaned."

With that Henry left. Rumple leaned his head back against the cell wall and closed his eyes, holding the chipped cup. He would never see Belle again, but he could find Bae. He would. Nothing would keep him from that.


End file.
